Mammalian cells respond to extracellular stimuli by activating signaling cascades that are mediated by members of the mitogen-activated protein (MAP) kinase family, which include the extracellular signal regulated kinases (ERKs), the p38 MAP kinases and the c-Jun N-terminal kinases (JNKs). MAP kinases (MAPKs) are activated by a variety of signals including growth factors, cytokines, UV radiation, and stress-inducing agents. MAPKs are serine/threonine kinases and their activation occur by dual phosphorylation of threonine and tyrosine at the Thr-X-Tyr segment in the activation loop. MAPKs phosphorylate various substrates including transcription factors, which in turn regulate the expression of specific sets of genes and thus mediate a specific response to the stimulus.
One particularly interesting kinase family are the c-Jun NH2-terminal protein kinases, also known as JNKs. Three distinct genes, JNK1, JNK2, JNK3 have been identified and at least ten different splicing isoforms of JNKs exist in mammalian cells [Gupta et al., EMBO J., 15:2760-70 (1996)]. Members of the JNK family are activated by proinflammatory cytokines, such as tumor necrosis factor-α (TNFα) and interleukin-1β (IL-1β), as well as by environmental stress, including anisomycin, UV irradiation, hypoxia, and osmotic shock [Minden et al., Biochemica et Biophysica Acta, 1333:F85-F104 (1997)].
The down-stream substrates of JNKs include transcription factors c-Jun, ATF-2, Elk1, p53 and a cell death domain protein (DENN) [Zhang et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 95:2586-91 (1998)]. Each JNK isoform binds to these substrates with different affinities, suggesting a regulation of signaling pathways by substrate specificity of different JNKs in vivo (Gupta et al., supra).
JNKs, along with other MAPKs, have been implicated in having a role in mediating cellular-response to cancer, thrombin-induced platelet aggregation, immunodeficiency disorders, autoimmune diseases, cell death, allergies, osteoporosis and heart disease. The therapeutic targets related to activation of the JNK pathway include chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, osteoarthritis, ischemia, cancer and neurodegenerative diseases.
Several reports have detailed the importance of JNK activation associated with liver disease or episodes of hepatic ischemia [Nat. Genet. 21:326-9 (1999); FEBS Lett. 420:201-4 (1997); J. Clin. Invest. 102:1942-50 (1998); Hepatology 28:1022-30 (1998)]. Therefore, inhibitors of JNK may be useful to treat various hepatic disorders.
A role for JNK in cardiovascular disease such as myocardial infarction or congestive heart failure has also been reported as it has been shown JNK mediates hypertrophic responses to various forms of cardiac stress [Circ. Res. 83:167-78 (1998); Circulation 97:1731-7 (1998); J. Biol. Chem. 272:28050-6 (1997); Circ. Res. 79:162-73 (1996); Circ. Res. 78:947-53 (1996); J. Clin. Invest. 97:508-14 (1996)].
It has been demonstrated that the JNK cascade also plays a role in T-cell activation, including activation of the IL-2 promoter. Thus, inhibitors of JNK may have therapeutic value in altering pathologic immune responses [J. Immunol. 162:3176-87 (1999); Eur. J. Immunol. 28:3867-77 (1998); J. Exp. Med. 186:941-53 (1997); Eur. J. Immunol. 26:989-94 (1996)].
A role for JNK activation in various cancers has also been established, suggesting the potential use of JNK inhibitors in cancer. For example, constitutively activated JNK is associated with HTLV-1 mediated tumorigenesis [Oncogene 13:135-42 (1996)]. JNK may play a role in Kaposi's sarcoma (KS) because it is thought that the proliferative effects of bFGF and OSM on KS cells are mediated by their activation of the JNK signaling pathway [J. Clin. Invest. 99:1798-804 (1997)]. Other proliferative effects of other cytokines implicated in KS proliferation, such as vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), IL-6 and TNFα, may also be mediated by JNK. In addition, regulation of the c-jun gene in p210 BCR-ABL transformed cells corresponds with activity of JNK, suggesting a role for JNK inhibitors in the treatment for chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) [Blood 92-2450-60 (1998)].
JNK1 and JNK2 are widely expressed in a variety of tissues. In contrast, JNK3, is selectively expressed in the brain and to a lesser extent in the heart and testis [Gupta et al., supra; Mohit et al., Neuron 14:67-78 (1995); Martin et al., Brain Res. Mol. Brain. Res. 35:47-57 (1996)]. JNK3 has been linked to neuronal apoptosis induced by kainic acid, indicating a role of JNK in the pathogenesis of glutamate neurotoxicity. In the adult human brain, JNK3 expression is localized to a subpopulation of pyramidal neurons in the CA1, CA4 and subiculum regions of the hippocampus and layers 3 and 5 of the neocortex [Mohit et al., supra]. The CA1 neurons of patients with acute hypoxia showed strong nuclear JNK3-immunoreactivity compared to minimal, diffuse cytoplasmic staining of the hippocampal neurons from brain tissues of normal patients [Zhang et al., supra]. Thus, JNK3 appears to be involved involved in hypoxic and ischemic damage of CA1 neurons in the hippocampus.
In addition, JNK3 co-localizes immunochemically with neurons vulnerable in Alzheimer's disease [Mohit et al., supra]. Disruption of the JNK3 gene caused resistance of mice to the excitotoxic glutamate receptor agonist kainic acid, including the effects on seizure activity, AP-1 transcriptional activity and apoptosis of hippocampal neurons, indicating that the JNK3 signaling pathway is a critical component in the pathogenesis of glutamate neurotoxicity (Yang et al., Nature, 389:865-870 (1997)].
Based on these findings, JNK signalling, especially that of JNK3, has been implicated in the areas of apoptosis-driven neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's Disease, Parkinson's Disease, ALS (Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis), epilepsy and seizures, Huntington's Disease, traumatic brain injuries, as well as ischemic and hemorrhaging stroke.
There is a high unmet medical need to develop JNK specific inhibitors that are useful in treating the various conditions associated with JNK activation, especially considering the currently available, relatively inadequate treatment options for the majority of these conditions.
Recently, we have described crystallizable complexes of JNK protein and adenosine monophosphate, including complexes comprising JNK3, in U.S. Provisional Application 60/084,056, filed May 4, 1998. Such information has been extremely useful in identifying and designing potential inhibitors of various members of the JNK family, which, in turn, have the described above therapeutic utility.
International PCT publication WO 96/16046 discloses substituted 5-benzyl-2,4-diaminopyrimidines which can be used in the control or prevention of infectious diseases. European Patent Application 0 685 463 A1 describes indolin-2-one derivatives which are efficacious for the treatment and prevention of peptic ulcer, gastritis, reflex esophagitis and Zollinger-Ellison syndrome, and for the treatment of neoplasm originating in the gastrointestinal system. Khim.-Farm. Zh. 17, pp. 153-8 (1983) describes the synthesis and antiviral activity of several indole derivatives. Zh. Vses. Kim. O-va. 23, pp. 711-12 (1978) relates to the synthesis of substituted indolothiazoles and thienothiazoles. J. Het. Chem. 13, pp. 135-137 (1976) describes the synthesis of a variety of 7-substituted pyrrolo[2,3-d]-pyrimidin-6-ones. Cryst. Struct. Commun. 2, pp. 613-617 (1973) and Cir. Farm. 32, pp. 613-22 (1974) relate to the crystal structure of N-ethanol-β-isatoxime. Yakugaku Zasshi 91, pp. 1323-34 (1971) describes the syntheses and pharmalogical activity of various 3-substituted 1-benzylinolin-2-ones. Inform. Quim. Anal. 23, pp. 161-8 (1969) discloses the preparation of N-substituted m-methyl-β-isatoxime derivatives and their reactivity with metallic ions. Sb. Vys. Sk. Chem.-technol. Praze, Anal. Chem. 3, pp. 85-112 (1968) relates to the reactions of isatin oximes and their derivatives with metal ions. International PCT publication WO 94/18194 discloses oxindole 1-[N-(alkoxycarbonyl)]carboxamides and 1-(N-carboamido)carboxamides as antiflammatory and analgesic agents.
Much work has been done to identify and develop drugs that inhibit MAPKs, such as p38 inhibitors. See, e.g., WO 98/27098 and WO 95/31451. However, to our knowledge, no MAPK inhibitors have been shown to be specifically selective for JNKs versus other related MAPKs.
Accordingly, there is still a great need to develop potent inhibitors of JNKs, including JNK3 inhibitors, that are useful in treating various conditions associated with JNK activation.